


Perfect, Exactly What Is Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Family, General, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Talking, Thinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny thought that spending time with Mary, & Joan, & the kids would do him some good after the whole Wo Fat experience, Did it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny thought that spending time with Mary, & Joan, & the kids would do him some good after the whole Wo Fat experience, Did it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was such a great day for the park, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett took their kids, Joan McGarrett, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Grace Williams to the nearby park, so they can get some fresh air, & some sunshine too, Steve was playing with the kids, while Danny & Mary-Ann sat down, & enjoyed watching them, & talk at the same time. Danny was gonna put any worries about her brother to rest.

 

"Is he really doing better, Danny ?, I mean that animal put him through so much hell, I can't believe he survived it all, The torture, abuse, & drugs", The Blond McGarrett was concerned for her brother. "At first, He wasn't great, I mean, He was suffering from nightmares, & hallucinations, He imagined that your father was here for awhile, It broke my heart to tell him that he was dead", Danny said, as he composed himself, as he thought back to the memory of telling his lover, that he would never get to see his dad again, or hug him. He really wanted to kill Wo Fat, for putting him through that pain, resurrect him, & then kill him again.

 

"I am so glad that you were here with the others for him, I don't care what he says, I am moving back, Me & Joan missed so much, & we aren't gonna miss anymore, Danny, I get this second chance, & I am not gonna mess it up", Danny kissed her cheek, & hugged her to him. "Good, I think Steve is gonna be happy to have some family nearby, It keeps him grounded, I think", The Young McGarrett nodded with agreement, & said, "It sure does", & he & Mary chuckled at their love ones' antics, as they played, especially when Steve laughs, It was like music to their ears, They decided to join in on the family fun.

 

They were going at it for awhile, & then Joan looked at her mother, & asked, "Ice Cream, Mama ?", Mary nodded, & said, "Let's ask everyone else, If they want some, okay, Peanut ?", She turned towards her ohana, & asks, "You guys want to join us for some ice cream ?", "Sure, I'll buy", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he puts an arm around his lover's shoulder. Grace said cheering, "Yay, Let's go, Joan, Charlie", "Ice Cream !", The Two Little Ones exclaimed in unison, & followed Mary, Steve stopped Danny for a second, & kissed him, "What's that for ?", "Just for being you, Thank you for helping me get through this rough time, I love you so much, Danno", "I love you too, Super Seal, Come on, Let's join our ohana for some ice cream fun", & they were off to the ice cream parlor in a matter of minutes.

 

The End.


End file.
